


Bound Together

by bugattiispaceship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I just made this as I went, Other, SW, Star Wars - Freeform, This is a mess I'm so sorry, i needed comfort, pazvizslaxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugattiispaceship/pseuds/bugattiispaceship
Summary: Paz dwells on the memory of a dangerous encounter, questioning if he really wants you along with him.
Relationships: Paz Vizla & Reader, Paz Vizla/Reader, Paz Vizla/You, Paz Vizsla/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Bound Together

Leaning against the side of your stolen Y-Wing, you contemplated falling asleep right there. You were exhausted enough but you were waiting on someone to get back to you. He was of course, your employer, but he didn't act like it much to your surprise.

It had been quite the shock when that enormous Mandalorian had come to you, asking for a translator. To your knowledge, legendary Mandalorian's weren't known to go asking for help, especially that of complete strangers.

“I need someone who can translate ancient Jedi texts.” Came the rather flat voice through the vocoder.

“And why would you be doing that?” You asked, taking a quick sip of your drink.

“...I could be your potential employer and you're questioning me?” He punctuated his last few

“You could be and that's why I'm questioning you.” Setting your glass down, you sighed. “I've gotta make sure you're not dealing with anything...Imperial related.”

The Mandalorian huffed, his posture easing immensely. “You'd be helping me get my quarry. I've been...employed by someone particularly interested in Jedi artifacts. Non-Imperial.”  
  


“Alright. How much do I get? A fifth?” You asked.

He tilted his head to the side, you could almost imagine his eyes scrutinizing you. “Generous, but if you do well enough, perhaps.”

That had been over a few month ago. The job had gone over well enough and the Mandalorian had paid you even more than you had initially asked. And much to your secret delight, he had even asked you to accompany him in his travels, stating it was purely for the transportation and protection. After all, you were quite skilled when it came to flying, perhaps in another life you could have been a regular ace.

But no. For now you were traveling alongside a stoic Mandalorian who had just recently gone so far as to gift you with his name. Paz. It felt very strange in your mouth as it flitted across your tongue and past your lips. Though, as strong as it was, a sweet quality was also present. You were quietly practicing saying it, when you heard boots slog their way into the hangar where you were waiting.

“Paz?” You asked, hopping to your feet. “Did you find a place where we can stay the night?”

When the man came fully into view, you could see there was something off. His shoulders were just too slumped, head handing just a bit too low.

“Paz?”

His attention snapped suddenly to you, confused for a second. “O-Oh...Yes.”

He was apprehensive, careful and distant. After locking up your ship, he kept several strides ahead of you, until reaching the run down lodging.

It had been this way for the past week. You would try to engage with the man cheerily only to have him give the occasional grunt in response as opposed to the one sentence replies you had worked so hard to hear. If he wasn't responding to something more amicable, then perhaps it was time to turn the tables.

“Hey.” You growled once the door to the room was closed. Paz simply lumbered over to the bed taking a seat. “HEY!”

He nodded in reply, continuing to take out one of his smaller blasters and started to clean it, pausing when you just stared in stunned silence.

Taking in a few deep breaths, you took tentative steps until you were standing squarely in front of him.

“Paz...” While hollow, you voice held a certain tenacity. “Paz, look at me.”

The Mandalorian refused to. He kept scrubbing the barrel of his blaster keeping his head down, not meeting your gaze. You wanted to scream, to seize his shoulders in your hands and shake the man until he said something. Anything. Instead, you started to shake, fists balled, nails digging into the leather of your gloves.

“Paz.”

He shook his head.

“PAZ!”

Unable to live with his stubborn silence, you grabbed the blaster from his surprised grip and cast it across the room.

“Hey! Kark what the hell is wrong with you!?”

Finally a response.

“Look at me!” You begged, trying to keep him from grabbing back his weapon. The attempt was futile and Paz easily pushed you aside. “You kriffing metalhead! What do I have to do to get you to look at me? To talk to me? What hell do I have to do? What did _**I**_ do?”

He paused, almost moving to clean his weapon yet again. “You didn't do anything.”

“I...” Looking about the room, you half expected to find the right thing to say. “Then talk to me! I-I know you don't say a whole lot but...but...”

Taking another deep breath you could feel the heat of tears rolling down the curve of your cheeks, dripping off your chin. Embarrassment made your face searing hot, This Mandalorian had seen you in some of your strongest moments and now at one of your weakest. For the past few weeks you had been planning on how to approach such an indomitable man with your blossoming feelings. Surely he must feel similarly, after all you could feel it in the way he used to call your name, in the way he once placed his large hands over your own when instructing you on how to properly operate his heavy weaponry. The weight of his adoration was palpable, you could sense it clearly within him, and so you painstakingly strung together the most endearing way you could think of to confess to Paz your desire to remain by his side. But now all that was out the window, the words, the loving phrases lost in the wake of your sorrow.

“I thought...I guess I was a kriffing fool to even think you could like someone like me. So stupid! I'm just another idiot with their head in the clouds expecting...expecting the impossible!”

Furious with yourself rather than the Mandalorian, you turned on the heel of your boot, starting to march over to the door. As your hand went for the button, a much larger one wrapped around your wrist , keeping you in place.

“Paz.” You clenched your jaw, pressing your teeth hard against one another. “Don't. Don't kriffing pity me. Just let me go, okay?”

When his grip failed to loosen, you yanked your arm away but to no avail, resorting to thrashing about, attempting to break free. Instead you hit your side heavily against the man's Beskar. Immediately, you let out a sharp cry feeling a searing pain spread from the week old wound on your side, crumpling to the floor, your hands gripped the wound feeling the dampness of new blood seeping past the old stitches.

“Kark...” Paz breathed softly. He moved forward only to see you back up cautiously. He froze. Unable to look away from the growing dark stain on your tunic.

“I...I should of stitched them better.” You huffed, stumbling to your feet.

For a few moments the two of you stood in silence, simply staring at one another in heated confusion.

“I...I was going to ask you to leave.” Paz started.

“Of course you were....” Sniffling, you hung your head in shame. “I'm sorry-”  
  


“I wasn't finished.” Was that annoyance in his voice? “Gods...As I was saying...I-I was going to ask you to leave. Not because of...You...I like being around you.”

You cocked an eyebrow.

“But, after last week...”

“Last week? Is that what this is all about?!” Taking a bloody hand off your rib cage, you ran both hands through your hair in disbelief. “Here I was thinking that you hated me and it was about that Krait Dragon?”

Slowly, the gigantic man nodded. It had been a a brief encounter when you and Paz had last been on Tatooine on a job, leading the both of you right in the claws of a giant kriffing Krait dragon. Though you insisted in taking the creature on, Paz protested against the idea. At first he was powerless against your will, but as soon as the creature managed to land a hit on you, the Mandalorian made the call and pulled you out as fast as possible.

“I should never have asked you to travel along side me...It's only gotten you battered and injured...It's my fault...”

Despite the throbbing agony coursing through your being, you moved forward, taking his helmet gently in your hands, gingerly lifting it so he could meet your watery eyes.

“Gods, you really are a metalhead. You were the one that has saved my ass every time I get in too deep. You're the one that makes waking up each morning wonderful because I get to wake up knowing you're not far. And then you stopped talking, stopped looking at me and I couldn't bear it! I thought you hated me!”

“No!” Paz cried, his sudden change in pitch alarming you. “I wouldn't-I could never hate you. I just can't bear seeing you get hurt.”

Smiling weakly, you felt your heart beat faster. “There's some things in this universe that can't be helped, Paz. But...I...I know I'll be okay if I have you. But only if you will have me.”

Paz's hands which had previously been at his sides moved delicately, coming to rest on your hips. “I...I would love n-nothing more.”

A mix of relief, sheer joy and bliss made wracked your body, spurring forth a volley of tears and laughter. Unable to contain yourself, you threw your arms around Paz's neck pulling him as close as possible without hurting yourself too much.

“Beloved, though I could spend eternity in your arms, you need medical attention.” He said softly.

“Yeah, good thing I have you to help me.”

Pursing your lips, you decided to take yet another daring step. You knew a fair bit of Mandalorian culture, and leaning forward you pressed your forehead to his helmet.

“I swear I would rather watch the world crumble than see you hurt...Oh, cyare...What is a man to do with you?”

And with such tenderness , Paz tended to your wound. You were of the precipice of melting at the feeling of his skin against yours.

In life you were bound to suffer but with Paz forever at your side, you could bear anything.


End file.
